


Documentary

by batmandoesnteatpie



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: ADHD, Asexual Peter Parker, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, I swear I'll finish this, I’m aroace so this is going to be romance free, Though I’m gender fluid and not ftm like Peter is, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, based off of my own experiences with dysphoria and ADHD, dysphoria is dysphoria though, rsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmandoesnteatpie/pseuds/batmandoesnteatpie
Summary: An average day for Peter. Aka dysphoria and ADHD running rampant.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey?”  
“Aunt May?”

Peter had just walked through the door of his apartment to find it empty. His aunt was out, probably for something work-related. 

Tossing his backpack on the couch, he went straight to the freezer and got out some ice cream. Grabbing a spoon and headphones, he got comfortable on a chair and opened Netflix on his phone. 

Hitting the first thing on his recommendations, Peter opened up the tub of mint chip and dug in. 

Twenty minutes into the documentary (on Norse mythology, ironically), Peter gets a text from Tony. 

Come downstairs. Happy is waiting for you.  
I already spoke to Aunt May. 

Slightly annoyed about not being given previous notice, Peter texted back.

Do I need my suit?  
And what about my homework?

Bring both 

Sitting all the way up and taking a moment to stretch, Peter yanked off his headphones and set them on the coffee table. Eyeing his backpack, he got up, grabbed it and took it into his room where he got his suit from where it was hidden in his closet and put it into his backpack carefully. 

That suit was one of the most important things in his life at the moment and he had to protect it. 

Glancing at a timer that he had set up to monitor how long he had had his binder on for, he saw that he was well past the time to have taken it off.

But he was about to go out for who knows what. He couldn’t go without his binder… but on the other hand, ribs are important, especially for Spider-Man. Especially for a Spider-Man who wore a binder while being Spider-Man. 

He had to decide now, he couldn’t keep Happy waiting. 

Sighing, he let go of his backpack and pulled off his shirt.  
\---  
Climbing down the final set of stairs with his backpack in tow, Peter tried to discreetly pull down the band of one of the sports bras he was wearing. It only stayed for two seconds before going right back to where it was before. 

The two sports bras he was wearing smooshed his chest down enough that his biggest hoodie did a pretty good job of hiding the remaining lump. Still, he was hunched over a bit and hoping with all he had that Happy, Tony, or anyone he would meet wouldn't question it. He put the binder in his bag just in case he needed it, anyway. 

As he went out the door and into the parking lot, Peter found himself hunching over some more and feeling increasingly self-conscious and the shitty thoughts about having a chest come back in full force. 

“Just shut up, Peter. Think positive things. You’re lucky that they’re smaller than most people’s. It’s not that bad. A lot of people have it worse than you. You know what? It’s probably just that damn RSD. Just that evil part of your ASHD, Peter. It’s fine-”

“Hey, Kid! The car’s over here!”

Peter whipped his head around to his right to find Happy half out of the car, waving at him to come over. He had been too focused on what was going on his head to realize that he was mindlessly taking the route to school. 

In the brief time it took for his brain to catch up to the world, Happy had started yelling again.

“Come on! We don’t have all day!”

Snapping to his senses, Peter turned around fully and starting jogging to the car, getting in once he reached the door. 

“Right! Sorry, Happy. Got sidetracked.”

Happy muttered some reply that Peter didn’t catch and clicked his seatbelt into place before turning back to Peter to make sure that he was settled and started the car. 

After a few minutes of looking out the window and observing the outside, Happy brought Peter back to where he was.

“Don’t you have homework that you should be doing?”

Oh gosh he did. How could he forget something that important? He was such an idiot- nope. It’s just RSD again. You’re fine. Just do your homework Peter, it’ll be fine. Just start now. 

“Oh, um yeah. I mean, yeah I have homework. I was just about to start on it.”

Leaning forward to try and find his backpack, which he knows he put off the floor, Peter caught sight of the lump on his chest and his heart just sank. 

Nope. Peter don’t think about it. You’re fine. 

He couldn’t take his eyes away from the spot. 

Managing to close his eyes, Peter felt tears coming and pulled his knees up so that he could rest his head on them. 

Just focus on your breathing. It’s fine. 

Peter did just that- focused on his breathing- for the rest of the trip to wherever they were going. 

He didn’t even start on his homework.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waffles.

Upon arrival to Avenger’s Tower, Peter was feeling groggy and had a bit of a headache. 

Still, he got out of the car and followed Happy inside, tripping on the curb and catching himself on the way in. 

Getting through all the necessary security was a bit of a blur, and Peter came off of mental autopilot while on the elevator. 

Happy was still with him, and was texting someone, the sounds of typing and texts being sent being what brought him out of his head. 

Reaching into his hoodie pocket to make sure he still had his phone, Peter suddenly remembered that he had to text Ned to set up a date to go watch the latest season of a Netflix original that they had been hooked on from the beginning. Maybe they could ask MJ to go, too. 

He was halfway through typing out his text when the elevator doors opened. He put his phone into his back pocket and walked out, Happy leading him into the kitchen area to meet with Tony. 

Tony was attempting to make waffles, probably for breakfast, seeing as he was still in his pajamas and had bed hair. 

“Hey, kid. Are you any good in the kitchen?” Tony asked, turning around from his spot at the counter. “I feel like you know how to work your way around a kitchen. Am I right?”

Peter thought back to all the times May had reminded him that she would not let him grow up not knowing how to cook. 

Aunt May. 

What did Tony tell May that convinced her to let him come to Avengers Tower of a school night of all days. She knew Peter had homework to do- his homework. 

Shit. He still hasn’t done his homework. There was no excuse for that. He was such an idio-

“Peter.”

Peter jerked away slightly from the loud voice demanding that he came back to the real world. 

Tony had stepped closer to him and was bending down a bit so that he could look directly into his eyes, the batter dipped spatula in his hand dripping onto the floor. 

Before he had given his brain permission to do so, the word “what” was already coming out of his mouth. 

In the next second, Peter’s brain had caught up to what was going on before he had zoned out, and answered the question. 

“I can cook. May taught me a lot about it.”

Tony straightened up and gave him an odd glance. 

“Okay, kid. If you say so.” 

Tony stepped back towards the counter, and Peter took the time to look around the room. 

Happy was gone, presumably having gone back downstairs. The kitchen they were in was sleek and modern, like everything else at Avengers Tower. Peter also had a good view of the living room, which seemed empty, but the room could easily have extended far beyond his field of vision. 

Remembering what he was here for, Peter joined Tony at the counter. 

Tony had already made that batter, which slightly annoyed Peter, because why did Tony ask if he could cook if he wasn’t going to be doing any actual cooking?

“Alright. I already have the waffle iron plugged in, so you can start making the batter into waffles while I clean up.”

“Okay.”

Shit. Why did he say that? Peter has never used a waffle iron before- it wasn’t like they had a lot of extra room for something as specific as a waffle iron at home. 

Relax. It can’t be that hard. Just put batter in and close it. There’s probably an automatic timer on something like this. 

Still, Peter couldn’t bring himself to move. His head just hit a mental wall. 

 

By the time Tony had come back, Peter had managed to get himself over to the iron and make a few waffles, but he didn’t have much to show when Tony came back. 

Tony’s footsteps coming alerted Peter to his presence, but did not prepare him for the hand that went on his shoulder, reminding him of the fact that he was wearing sports bras. 

Not this again. He had to distract himself from this. 

“Mr. Stark, as much as I like waffles, it can’t be the reason that you brought me here.”

Tony pulled his eyes away from the waffle mess and looked at Peter. 

“There are some updates to the suit that I need to add.”

He must have seen the look that Peter gave him because he continued.

“You need to be here because we’re going to make sure everything works as I’m adding things. Also I hear that you like this kind of thing, right?”

“Yeah. I mean yes, sir.”

“Good.”

Tony clapped Peter’s shoulder again and turned around, grabbing a waffle and heading for the elevator.

“That tank top you have under your shirt has some thick straps. Don’t you get hot with all those layers?”

“No, sir. I get cold easily.”

“Good to know,” Tony said, pushing the button to call the elevator. I can add more insulation to the suit for you, if you want.”

“Um, that’s okay, Mr.Stark.”

“That’s okay? Do you want the insulation or not, kid?”

Peter froze up. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful for the effort Tony wass putting into making him Spider-Man.

“Yes, Mr. Stark. I’d like the insulation very much, sir.”

“Whatever you say, kid. FRIDAY, have someone finish these waffles and bring them to my lab.”

“Right away, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I over did this with how often the ADHD symptoms affect Peter, but it what's realistic, so meh.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm idk. Bind safely. Be aware of your RSD. Comment.


End file.
